


Boo Sport

by GrandSmolNutshack



Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandSmolNutshack/pseuds/GrandSmolNutshack





	Boo Sport

"Hey... can we ask you a question?" Sonic said to a random Boo floating by with a white colored tennis racket.

"Oh sure, what's up?" The Boo replied as he smacked an incoming green fuzzy tennis ball with his lightweight tennis racket.

"How can you play all of these sports?" Tails added in.

The Boo thought about it as he shrugged. "I dunno. I just like showing up to them. All I need are my arms, I guess." He then twirled around and smacked another incoming tennis ball with his racket, laughing as he stuck his big red tongue out as a taunt.


End file.
